


Who You Are

by fab_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: It was all lies and secrets, anyways.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. My first attempt at a Supercorp fic. Let me know how it went, please. (Especially since I knocked it out in about fifteen minutes, so no guarantee on quality) Also, this is a one shot, but depending on interest, I may expand.

Secrets.

Lying about who you are. What you can do. Where you came from.

Lena knew all about that.

The glass tumbler echoed in the empty office as the base cracked harshly against the top of the desk. Lena ignored it, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes as she braced her hands against the smooth edge, jaw clenched as her fingers curled. Her chest ached while her mind went over painful memories. 

She’d killed her brother.

Everyone lied to her.

Kara was Supergirl.

Kara lied to her.

Every single person she trusted in this god forsaken city had betrayed her. Had taken her trust and twisted it into nothing. Used her. Kept her on a leash in case the town’s resident Luthor decided to go bad. Listened as she shared her deepest fears and well hidden secrets, gathering information they could wield over her in case she stepped out of line or they needed her to invent something to save the world once again.

They took her love and laughed behind her back.

Choking back emotions, Lena blindly reached for the half empty bottle. The one she rarely touched, kept sequestered in the very bottom of her desk drawer underneath piles of old data reports and patent applications.

A few drops of liquid dotted the desk as she fumbled with the bottle, tipping it to the side and dumping a few more sips into the glass.

The fire whiskey slid down her throat, burning a path and lighting her insides with the same inferno that engulfed her heart and mind.

A dark chuckle escaped her lips.

Kara lied to her about who she was. Lied about her identity. All of their friends knew. Everyone except Lena. And Lena?

She lied to all of them, too.

What a joke. 

Her eyes slid closed, moments flashing across the backs of her eyelids. 

Her brother’s maniac eyes as he told her the truth, the red of his blood staining his hands as he gasped his last breath.

Kara’s bright cheerful voice as she saw Lena stroll into game night, her entire being radiating excitement at Lena stepping further towards the people who took advantage of her. Humiliated her. Thought they had one up on the gullible Luthor.  
She knocked back the rest of her drink when Kara’s face reappeared, this time filled with guilt and sadness as Lena stood there, listening to pathetic excuses for why the one person she thought she could trust…thought she could love and could love her back…explained that she lied. Always lied. Everything was one big lie.

Lena didn’t flinch when a resounding crack abruptly met her ears.

She reached for the bottle, pouring the rest of the contents into her glass, “I already filed my report.”

A tall figure strode out of the darkness, robes billowing around his feet as he approached slowly, hands clasped behind his back, “Bit late for that, isn’t it?”

Lena took a sip, “What do you want, Bartlett?”

The man, Bartlett, eyed her for a moment, watching as the alcohol disappeared with each gulp. “I’d ask if you were alright, but we both know you’d never answer honestly.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Lena…”

“What does she want?” Lena cut him off, “I filed my report. I did my job. How I conduct myself when off-duty is none of her or anyone’s concern.”

He sighed in resignation, “Alright.” He closed the distance between them, “It’s time to come home.”

She stared at him, “Come home.”

“Yes,” he scrubbed at his stubble, “Everyone is being called back.”

“My work isn’t finished.” 

A shrug, “You’re being reassigned.”

“If this is because…”

“It’s not.” He held up a placating hand, “There are rumblings. Something is coming. Something big.”

An elegant eyebrow ticked up, “How very ominous.”

Another shrug, “No one knows for sure, but there’s been increased activity among certain groups.”

Her fingers flexed, “Death Eaters.”

A nod.

Her mind raced, analyzing the small scrap of information, “How bad?”

“Bad enough the Ministry is pulling every auror out on assignment.”

She crossed her arms, eyes cold, “I can’t just leave. I didn’t come here simply because of the assignment.” 

And she hadn’t. It worked out that her promising career wasn’t completely derailed when her brother decided to go insane. A lucky break that the Ministry wanted eyes kept on these new Supers. Boots on the ground learning who and what they are. Nothing in the Magical World was anything like these new creatures flying through the air faster than any broom could ever travel, able to break brick and mortar with only their hands, and lift buildings above their heads with no effort at all.

It made sense. She had a brother to try to save and then a company to bring back to life. Who better to shadow the Supers and let the Ministry know if there was a danger or not?

“Lena.” He gave her a hard look, “You can come home.”

Home.

A flash of blue eyes and blonde hair haunted her vision for a split second. 

Her arms crossed.

“The Minister of Magic is ordering it.” He added.

Her eyes slid to the large windows overlooking National City. Searching.

There was nothing there.

“I need to wrap things up here.”

He nodded, “That’s fine. A few days and all shouldn’t be a problem.”

Her throat bobbed, “A few days.”

Her mind was already calculating what needed to be done as Bart apparated away, leaving her alone once again. She refused to let her mind go back to the sunny smile and charming laugh that made her heart feel like a crucio curse was aimed directly at it.

Home. London. Back to the Ministry. Back to her apartment she hadn’t seen in years. Back to the life she left behind.

A life without Kara Danvers.

Taking one last deep breath, Lena sat down and reached for her laptop. There was so much that needed to be done in a short period of time.

Who cared that she was leaving behind the people who were becoming what one might call family. Behind a place that felt like she belonged there almost as much as Hogwarts. A woman who she might have fallen in love with.

It was all lies and secrets, anyways.


End file.
